winx_club_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musa is 16 years, she has long blue hair with blue eyes. She's the fairy of Music, her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Welcome to Magix!. She is Tecna's roommate. Appearance * List of Musa's Outfits * Musa's Fairy Forms Civilian Musa is Asian in appearance and has blackish blue hair in pigtails, deep blue eyes and a pale skin tone. In seasons 1 and 2, her casual outfit consists of a one-shouldered red tank top, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers with white heels. She also wears a purple band on her right arm. In season 3, her casual outfit changes to a long, dark blue top with a red grid pattern, red belt, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers with dark blue heels. She has fingerless arm sleeves. In season 3, she gets her hair spelled, so the pigtails reach her hips. In season 4, her casual outfit changes to a hot pink with white polka-dot t-shirt with ruffled sleeves, a pink and black plaid skirt, black belt and red heels, red striped tube socks. Under her t-shirt, she wears a baby pink undershirt with dark red sleeves. In this season, Musa lets her hair down out of her pigtails. Personality Musa can be stubborn but can be a great friend and is not afraid to speak her mind. Her mother died when she was very young, but she loves her father a lot. Her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, but after her mother's death, her father was devastated and refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30, and her best friend is Tecna. In season 3, Musa is the only Winx member who literally tried to claw Tecna out of the Omega Dimension when Tecna got her Enchantix saving Andros. She loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, her favorite of which is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone at Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being a bit of a tomboy, she is the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front and is quick to temper. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and disputes with her father. Musa can be a bit of a loner, she likes her space, though she developed a crush for Riven. Despite their initial interest at the beginning of season one, Riven began to act cruel towards Musa and the other winx when he began dating one of the trix Darcy. When he came back at the end of season one he apologised to Musa and they became friends. Neither admit they like each other until the end of season two and start dating. Their relationship sees a lot of arguments but they genuinely care for each other. Surprisingly, Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the fifteenth episode of the first season. In season three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is told by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be used to defeat Valtor. Musa's bonded pixie is Tune, the Pixie of Etiquette. They often annoy each other, due to their polarizing nature. Tune believes in being ladylike, as opposed to Musa who is known for being outgoing and tomboyish in behavior. However, despite these contrasts they balance each other out. Seasons |-|Season 1= Musa first appearance in season 1 in episode "Welcome to Magix"(RAI) version "More Than High School" (4Kids) version she shares the room with Tecna that is her best friend. In episode "Day of the Rose" Musa stays in Alfea with Bloom and Stella because her mum died when she was a kid and she really feels bad about that she also falls in love with Riven in the fourth episode of season 1 "The voice of nature". In season 1 Musa feels to bad because Stella is always joking about her then she feels to sad and go to Magix when she see Riven with Darcy on a date because He was under a spell that she saw in a window she was shacked. Then Icy catches her spying and Icy teases her, then Musa cries and slaps Icy in the face (In the 4Kids dub Musa casts a spell that gives Icy a wart ) right away then the witches of Cloud Tower chases Musa when she is running she ran in to Riven asks him for help but he rejected it the other Winx comes to rescue Musa and admit that she likes Riven but after the event she never wants to see Riven again but in the end of the season Riven relays he is under a spell of Darcy and he dumps her, at the end Musa and Riven make up and things gets much more better. |-|Season 2= Musa gets close to Aisha, the new member of the Winx Club, because they have so many things in commons specially that some times they feel left out and they both like dancing. In season 2 there is specialist that likes Musa named Jared she gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about Musa and if he wanted to meet one of the Winx Club it should be Musa. They go on a little trip when Jared interview Musa a bout about the simulator. After a few episodes Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountian and Miss Faragonda invited her father to the concert but her father won't let her act saying it's her first and last performs because her father was a musician and her mother was a singer and when she was at stage she passed and died when that happened Musa's father swear not to play another note at the concert Stormy attacks her father to get revenge of Musa but with her thinking and Rivin's help they managed to save Musa's father and at the end Musa's father agree to let Musa perform. Musa is bonded to Tune pixy of manners. In season 2 there is a new power called Charmix Musa earned by trusting Riven when she saw him spying on the Trix to know there plans Musa was the third to earn her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, Musa said to Riven "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." she walks away Riven grabs her to his arm and give her a hug and saying "Do me a favor. I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me" At the last episode of season 2 they celebrate there success Musa was Dancing with Layla as they were beast friends for ever and Layla saying "You done so much for me its time to me to do something for you" Then Layla grabs Riven's hand Musa's together so they can dance. |-|Season 3= In season 3 Musa learned from Miss Feragonda about the full fairy transformation that called Enchantix that you can earn it by saving some one from you planet it takes a big sacrifice Musa earned by saving Galatia that the Trix attacked her when she was trying to save the Alfea's library form the Trix but Icy frizzed her wings and destroy it and when the Trix left they set library on dark magic fire Galatia staid there trying to protect the books Musa tried to get her out Galatia said "Its no use safe your self" Musa said "NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU" Musa rewarded with Enchantix because she saved the princes of her planet when she got her Enchantix she used her fairy dust to save library and she gave back Galatia's wings. In season 3 Musa helped Stella as well saving her father it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. To stop the wedding the Winx Club had to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang and to take lesson to know how to ride Hover-Bike so they needed the specialist to teach them but when Riven was teaching Musa they had a fight about the bike Musa said there is something wrong with this bike but Riven didn't believe her at he said I cheeked it before we start that fight started to break up between Musa and Riven. In a mission Winx Club got to go to the Golden Kingdom to get the water stars so they can diffit Valtor Musa was chosen to go to the Crystal Labyrinth in there she had to chose saving the hole Universal or staying with her passed Mother (Matlin) Musa choused to save the hole Universal when she went to the other gate Musa's mum (Matlin) said that she is so proud of her. |-|Season 4= Musa goes to Earth along with the others Winx, to find the last fairy who is a girl named Roxy, also restore the magic on Earth. Working in Love & Pet, Musa teach the animals how dance and sing. During a concert on the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of Jason, a record manager who offered Musa a chance to record her first song, this cause tensions between Riven and her. Later, Musa finds that Jason was engaged whe she was invited to his wedding, Musa assists with her friends to the ceremony and despite everything they remained as friends and keep working together in the music industry. Near the end of the season, Musa gives Riven another chance. Specials |-|Winx Club= Musa appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Musa declined one of Stella's suggestions saying that it wasn't cool and accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Musa along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. Musa is a little amused Tecna reaction, when Griselda tells her that she can's use technological gadgets. While cleaning, Musa had a brief discussion with Stella, because she wasn't helping, which ended in a bucket fight with water. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Musa was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Musa and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Musa appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Musa has short appearances; first when Musa is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. Later, Musa stays in Alfea to spend the spring break but tells the Bloom, Flora and Tecna to enjoy it. After the vacations, Musa is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of music along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Musa searches for her friend in the forest using her Ultra Sonic Wave spell. After the events in the forest, Musa is in her room with Tecna, playing the flute until Stella, Flora and Bloom come in suddenly, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. The red headed girl explains to her friends that she needs to talk to Sky face to face, so the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fountain guards, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Musa appears listening to music, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Then, when she approaches Faragonda with the other Winx, and warns her about a portal opening, from which Stella, Brandon, Ms.Griffin and her students come out. Not long after, Musa encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, in which one of the towers of Alfea is destroyed, Musa gets angry and shouts at the Trix that she had enough of them, she transforms along with the other Winx and helps in the battle in Alfea with the others fairies and specialists. Musa along with the other girls are happy when they see Bloom again with her powers restored. Musa and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, she attacks them with a Sonic Explosion, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Musa appears celebrating with her friends. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears, along with the Winx and the specialists, listening to Stella. Then when they see a girl, Aisha, come out of the trees and faint, Musa and the others help her. Musa consoles Aisha, after she wakes up and tells the Winx her story. Later Musa happily received Stella, Bloom and Aisha, when they returned from their mission with the Pixies. Musa formed a bond with Tune. Later, Musa is in Faragonda's office, with the other girls and they are glad that Aisha stays in Alfea. During a breakfast, like all the girls, Musa receives a flower and comments that it is the best day of all, then she assists the Winx with the renovation of Red Fountain. Later, she assisted the Winx and specialists on a mission to rescue Bloom and defeat Darkar. At the end of the special, Musa is seen with Riven during the party posing for a photo. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Musa accompanies the other Winx and the Specialists on a mission to find the biological parents of Bloom and restore the planet Domino. Upon graduation, she receives the title of guardian fairy and before leaving Alfea, Musa tells Stella, with some humor, that her duties will not be so difficult. During the search, Musa appease Roc, a bird who was protecting the secret library on Domino, by singing a song. Also, she stops a fight between Sky and Riven, who was spelled by Mandragora, which causes the latter to regain his composure. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa and the Winx (except Bloom), attend to a ceremony in Alfea, also she helps to fight the Trix when they (as distraction), transforms the fairies into toads. Also, Musa assist with the others Winx to cheer up Bloom and prevent that she is engaged to someone else. Then, with the Winx and specialists Musa takes part in the search and restoration of positive energy, crossing Havram, a forbidden city in Eraklyon. Gallery Musa_onher_Disco.PNG Musa E114.png Musa lost voice.jpg.PNG Flipbook1.jpg 640px-Latest.png 640px-Capture.PNG Reverberating_Notes1.png Harmonic_attack_501.png Musa_2D_Sirenix.jpg Musa-Sirenix-Underwater-the-winx-club-fairies-37121527-200-200.jpg Musa-Sirenix-Underwater-the-winx-club-fairies-37121528-200-200.jpg Musa_Taming.jpg musa-musa-from-winx-club-20767460-1060-790.jpg Musa_Riven.PNG GlwOI55ij9o.jpeg Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons